


Her Mistress, the Sea

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pirates, Post-Canon, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: Max understands when Anne leaves. Max knows the tide will always come back in.





	Her Mistress, the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



_Never fall in love with a sailor. Never fall in love with someone who already belongs to the sea._ Except loving Anne has somehow never been a choice for Max. Even during those times when she'd thought their destiny was to be parted, when she'd chosen a life without Anne, when she'd chosen _wrong_ , her love for Anne had never been a choice.

And so Max loves on, even as she watches the _Lion_ set sail from Nassau, until the ship is naught but a speck on the waves. Her love for Anne grounds her, warm and constant as she goes about managing Nassau. 

When Anne returns to Nassau, tasting of salt and brine and gunpowder, Max's love flares bright, consumes her. The tide has come in, and Max revels in every moment, licks and kisses scars and freckles both. Their limbs entwine in warm bath water, exchanging fervent touch as Max welcomes her home. Sensation builds and swells again and again like the waves of a storm, lifting the vessel of her pleasure until the waves crest and break, until Max is pulled under and helplessly lost to everything but Anne.

The Sea will always be Anne's mistress, but Max's mistress will always be Anne. Perhaps they are one and the same. Perhaps it is why Max cannot be jealous of the ocean, cannot begrudge Anne her time away.

The ocean comes and goes, and takes and gives, as beautiful and tempestuous as Anne herself. And Max will wait as long as she needs, for Anne to return.

There is no contest, no competition when Max already belongs to the sea. When Anne is, and always will be, her sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fandom Stocking!! Despite how lovely the snow-hand-holding scene was, there wasn't NEARLY enough Maxanne in the finale, so here's a bit of grossness to rectify?


End file.
